It is known that pure lead (Pb) is not employed for solder connections since it does not provide the wettability required for good solder joints such as can be obtained with lead alloys such as 95/5-PbSn and 95/5-PbIn solders.
However, pure lead or lead with very high lead content solder joints would provide fatigue lives of better than 2X to 3X, as compared to conventional lead alloy solders. Also, substantially pure lead solder joints would provide increased creep resistance under sustained loads, as compared to 50/50 PbIn solder. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,821 and the R. Herdzik et al. article "Dummy Pads for Increased Creep Resistance", p. 1394 of the IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin (e.g. IBM-TDB), Vol. 20, No. 4, September 1977. To date, no satisfactory way has been known to obtain lead solder joints without inclusion of substantial amounts of wetting agents such as tin or indium.